Æ
"My brain is full of science..." --SuperSaiyanKirby SuperSaiyanKirby was first created by SuperSaiyanKirby in 2009 on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, where he first had minor appearances in MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan. Life Birth SuperSaiyanKirby was born in the Kirbyville Hospital on July 28. As he grew, his parents went missing, and SuperSaiyanKirby was put in the orphanage. SuperSaiyanKirby was adopted, and he grew into a fine little gentlekirby. Childhood SuperSaiyanKirby met a Waddle Dee when he was 4. They both became very good friends, as the Waddle Dee would later become one of SuperSaiyanKirby's Waddle Soldier. When he was 10, he discovered that he had mysterious powers known as "Saiyan Powers". Nobody seemed to mind that. The events of "SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures & spin-offs" SuperSaiyanKirby moved to Nicktropolis, as he trained at the local Nicktropolis gym to control hia powers. Then the "Dora War" broke out, and SuperSaiyanKirby joined the "Nicktropolis Military". He used his Saiyan powers to destroy fleets of ships from the "Dora Army". When Stelios7 was injured in a battle with many ships, he put SuperSaiyanKirby in charge until he would be feeling better. SuperSaiyanKirby then decided to get revenge on LT Fan. SuperSaiyanKirby killed LT Fan off with his Super Blast. SuperSaiyanKirby was in his Saiyan Form at that moment, as he tried to turn back to normal, but he couldn't. The "Dora War" was over, as Stelios7 made SuperSaiyanKirby king of Nicktropolis. Years later, Stelios7 fears of something bad happening that could destroy Nicktropolis. SuperSaiyanKirby is sent into town to make friends, and his new friends go and stop a revived LT Fan. They have many adventures together, including making more enemies, and yet stopping them. Later into their time together, SuperSaiyanKirby hears a strange voice in his head. Soon, Waddle Dee Soldier's Father is possessed by Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby, and the second Dora War begins. SuperSaiyanKirby kills LT Fan, Plankton, and Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby. TBA The events of "MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan" TBA The events of "The Bagel Show" TBA The events of "Y-Guy Super Mode!" TBA The events of "Fanon Hell" TBA Future TBA Shows he has appeared in SuperSaiyanKirby has appeared in many shows, like MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan (2012-present) SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (2012-2016) The Bagel Show (2012-2020) Y-Guy Super Mode! (2030-2037) Roleplay: Fanon Hell (2012-present) SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures Z (2017-present) Personality Throughout the shows he has appeared in, SuperSaiyanKirby would act nice, respectful, and random. In some points, however, he can be seen being assertive. SuperSaiyanKirby's unknown family before adoption origined from England, so SuperSaiyanKirby speaks with a British accent. Special Abilities SuperSaiyanKirby is stuck in his super Saiyan form, and he can blasts lazers and power rays. He transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 after the death of Wheatley and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in the series finale after his friends are barley dying. History SuperSaiyanKirby's creator was a fan of both Kirby and Dragon Ball Z. He decided to create his own character named SuperSaiyanKirby, and the character has spread all over the wiki. Voice Actors SuperSaiyanKirby (2012-present) Billy West (2012-present) Jorge Arvizu (2012-present) (Spanish) Gallery Supersaiyankirby.PNG|The regular deciption of SuperSaiyanKirby. SSKirby on Internet.png|SuperSaiyanKirby's picture on the Nick website. Supersaiyankirbyfanonhell.png|SuperSaiyanKirby as seen in the roleplay Fanon Hell. CAST.png|SuperSaiyanKirby with his friends and enemies. Family (updated).png|The Nick Fanon family. SSKA-5.png|SuperSaiyanKirby on vacation with MattBoo. Y-GUYABOUTTOSING.JPG|SuperSaiyanKirby witnessing Y-Guy about to sing "You Owe Me". Ancwhaw.png|SuperSaiyanKirby celebrates Christmas. MT CASTLE!.jpg|SuperSaiyanKirby's castle in City Square. FRIENDSGONEBAD.JPG|SuperSaiyanKirby witnesses his friends being mean. RETURNINGTONORMAL.JPG|SuperSaiyanKirby turning Y-Guy back to normal. LOVEYLOVE!.jpg|SuperSaiyanKirby and Mango seeing Twilight Sparkle. GETBACKROB!!!.jpg|SuperSaiyanKirby and his friends trying to get Invader Rob back. Followtheanimaltitlecard.png|SuperSaiyanKirby unsure about the changes ACL done. APLANE.JPG|Bagel takes his friends to the airport so that they can go on vacation. Lightbulb!.jpg|Invader Rob, MattBoo, SuperSaiyanKirby, and Mib meet Lightbulb again. AINCINERATOR.JPG|The gang about to fall into the incinerator. Supersaiyankirbyadventurescomiccon2014.png|SuperSaiyanKirby and everyone else on a Comic Con 2014 poster. SSKirby Sprite Form.jpg|SuperSaiyanKirby in sprite form. c: Derp.png|A picture of SuperSaiyanKirby by HomestarSB9. Sskfezzesarecool.png|SuperSaiyanKirby wearing a fez, because fezzes are cool. Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters! Category:Cartoon Characters Category:I love SuperSaiyanKirby Category:No Dora Zone Category:NO LT FAN ZONE!!! Category:Kirby Category:Awesome Category:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Category:LELELELELELEL!!!! Category:AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Lololololololololololololololololololololololololol